


Métro, boulot, dodo

by redcurrantjuice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ascenseur, Le Collectif NoName Challenge Mars 2018, M/M, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, ereri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcurrantjuice/pseuds/redcurrantjuice
Summary: La vie d'Eren aujourd'hui aurait pu se résumer par un banal mais accablant "métro, boulot, dodo" s'il n'avait pas juste à prendre son vélo pour aller à la fac. Mais il choisit plutôt de résumer sa vie actuelle par : "vélo, boulot, bouffées de chaleur dans l'ascenseur avec le mystérieux voisin du 3ème". [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6
Collections: Collectif NONAME - Challenges de 2018, Textes du Collectif NONAME





	Métro, boulot, dodo

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Me voilà pour la première fois sur AO3 (publié initialement sur fanfiction.net sous le même pseudo) avec mon premier OS qui s'inscrit dans le cadre du challenge de mars 2018 du Collectif NONAME ! Écrit en deux semaines sur le thème "Ascenseur", j'ai trouvé que ça se prêtait bien à mon ship ultime de tous les temps, j'ai nommé : le Ereri ! Dans ce même challenge, je dois répondre au défi de l'auteur, qui est :
> 
> **Quelle scène vous a le plus marqué dans un livre ou une fiction que vous avez lu ?**
> 
> C'est une question très compliquée, j'ai lu tellement de choses que j'avais rien qui me venait en tête de suite... je pourrais pas dire LA scène qui m'a le plus marqué parce que clairement je m'en souviendrai pas mais je vais en citer deux : la première, une scène des Chevaliers d'Émeraude pour les connaisseurs xD c'était la première fois que je chialais en lisant un bouquin ; c'était la presque-mort de l'écuyer de Wellan au début, celle avec qui il se marie après je ne sais plus son nom (honte à moi). Et la deuxième, c'est dans le 2ème livre d'Ina Mihalache alias SolangeTeParle "Très intime", je m'en souviens parce que j'avais gardé l'extrait, que voici :
> 
> « On marchait dans la rue, on était vers l'île Saint-Louis et il y avait une statue, c'était la nuit, il y avait des arbres, le sol était mouillé, il y avait plu juste avant, et à un moment donné je lui dis : "Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?", et il me dit : "Bah oui, évidemment", et il me pousse un peu contre le socle de la statue, et je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour poser ma question et il me dit : "Est-ce que je t'aime ? Oui." Et là... Du coup, la question m'est totalement sortie de l'esprit, je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais... [...] Et voilà, il me dit ça comme ça, et... ah, je ne savais plus où me mettre ! J'étais horriblement heureuse, quoi. J'étais complètement hors du monde, je ne me projetais plus dans rien, quoi. C'est peut-être l'une des rares fois où j'ai vraiment vécu l'instant. Où je ne pensais pas au passé, au futur, à quoi que ce soit, mais à ce moment, au fait que j'étais avec lui, qu'il m'aimait. C'est peut-être l'un des moments les plus impressionnants de ma vie. Impressionnant, ouais, c'est vraiment le mot. C'est-à-dire : "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Mais comment ? Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Qui es-tu ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que faisons-nous là ?" »
> 
> Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi cet extrait m'a marqué ; c'est doux mais puissant, et je vois totalement de quoi elle veut parler. Elle a réussi à poser les mots sur une émotion complexe ! J'ai d'ailleurs fait référence à cet extrait à la fin de l'OS, c'est donc un challenge doublement validé !
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas + smut suggéré mais ça reste gentil c:  
> Et merci à mon.ma bêta-reader.euse de toujours, SoyokazeHaru (iel est présent.e sur fanfiction.net, allez checker ses écrits !).
> 
> Allez, bonne lecture !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des conseils et/ou autres remarques, à la prochaine,  
> Naomi
> 
> (Le réveil d'Eren c'est une chanson de Tom Rosenthal que j'adore : Was it you who I saw.)

# ***

_They say you lived in a house in the clouds  
And from up there it all did seem so true_

_Was it you who I saw?  
Was it you who I saw?  
Was it you?_

_Somebody said, you lie in the night upon the sand  
And from down there you knew every shape of the moon_

_Was it you who I saw?  
Was it you who I saw?  
Was it you?_

Eren grimaça.

Puis, il tenta d'entrouvrir les yeux innocemment, avant de regretter amèrement quand les rayons lumineux qui traversaient ses rideaux vinrent lui agresser la rétine. À l'aveugle, il attrapa son téléphone portable qui chantait toujours sa douce symphonie censée le réveiller de bonne humeur.

C'était peine perdue.

Eren Jäger, jeune adulte encore plongé dans les méandres de l'adolescence, en avait légèrement marre de sa vie. Entre ses cours chiants de la fac qui ne lui réservaient certainement aucun avenir, son père qui disparaissait de plus en plus au fil des mois et le fait qu'il habitait toujours chez ses parents avec sa sœur qui le traitait comme si il avait encore 15 ans de surcroît, il avait quelque peu du mal à trouver à quoi s'accrocher. Il aimait sa famille bien sûr ; et ses amis étaient toujours présents, bien qu'éparpillés un peu partout après avoir quittés le lycée. Même si Eren avait toujours été un garçon fougueux et empli d'un bonheur insoupçonné, depuis quelques temps, des questionnements existentiels lui taraudaient l'esprit à un point qu'il avait bien du mal à voir le bon dans sa petite vie d'étudiant banal.

Le matin, il se réveillait, puis se rendormait toujours 5 minutes - pensait-il. Mais ces 5 minutes de repos du guerrier se transformaient bien souvent en 30 minutes, alors il devait enfiler en quatrième vitesse le jean de la veille avec un sweat qu'il espérait être propre - le jour où il tombera sur un bon, il faudrait qu'il joue au loto - pour ensuite prendre son petit dej que sa mère lui aura toujours préparé de bonne heure. La bouche plus ou moins pleine, il sautait sur son vélo pour se rendre à la fac, où le cours avait toujours commencé, et où il avait toujours le temps de se demander pourquoi il s'était inscrit en fac d'histoire. Il passait la journée sans en trouver un réel goût amusant ou intéressant, croisait deux ou trois amis, discutait de la dernière vidéo de telle personne ou du dernier film d'une autre, puis se replongeait dans les abysses de ses pensées jusqu'à la fin des cours où il pouvait retourner chez lui. Routine accablante qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à "métro, boulot, dodo". Sauf qu'il utilisait plus le vélo que le métro.

Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là. À ne plus pouvoir se réjouir de rien, ni même ressortir motivé après s'être souvenu qu'il était valide et en bonne santé, qu'il était aimé et qu'il avait un toit. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il haïssait avoir ce comportement de émo déprimé et immature.

\- Eren, si tu t'es ENCORE rendormi- oh.

Haussant un sourcil, Mikasa, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, regardait son frère assis en tailleur sur son lit à 7h20. Improbable situation. Habituellement, il ronflait à cette heure-ci.

Pour toute réponse, Eren se leva et passa devant sa sœur en marmonnant un "jvaimelaver". Dans la salle de bain, quand il se glissa dans la cabine de douche, il soupira. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de son moral brumeux. Il aurait voulu que cette journée soit différente des autres, sauf pour le moment où il croisait le mystérieux voisin du 3ème étage dans l'ascenseur le soir en rentrant chez lui, mais ça, c'était encore une autre histoire.

Il voulait que cette journée soit différente des autres, mais pas comme ça, jura-t-il après avoir ouvert le robinet et que de l'eau gelée coula sur son corps encore chaud de sommeil.

\- Désolée, je crois que j'ai pris toute l'eau chaude ! annonça la voix lointaine de Mikasa depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Et putain de bonne journée.

***

Eren jeta son sac à dos sur son épaule négligemment tandis qu'il fermait à clés la porte de son appartement, étant le dernier à quitter la demeure - car oui, si vous vous le demandiez, il était certainement en retard, mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas la force d'être paniqué à cette idée. Il se rendit devant l'ascenseur et attendit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir entrer dans la machine de ferraille qui faisait des bruits toujours plutôt inquiétants, mais avec les années, il n'y faisait plus attention. Il s'adossa contre le miroir au fond, se cala dans un coin, et par réflexe moderne, sortit son smartphone de sa poche pour faire passer le maigre temps qu'il allait devoir endurer pour descendre du 6ème étage. Quelques secondes passèrent tandis qu'il glissait son pouce sans conviction sur son écran à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant retenir son attention, puis l'ascenseur se secoua avant de s'arrêter. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme un peu plus petit qu'Eren à la veste en cuir qui entra d'une démarche ferme et assurée dans la cabine. Le cœur de l'étudiant rata un battement ; il commençait à bien connaître cette silhouette, semaine après semaine. Eren fut surpris de le croiser à cette heure-ci. Il se fit alors la remarque qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu le matin, en tout cas il lui semblait. Ils partageaient l'espace de cet ascenseur plusieurs fois par semaine, quand Eren rentrait des cours, en général. Le plus jeune ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, mais au fil des jours, il attendait sa présence à ses côtés avec quelques bourdonnements au fond du ventre. En l'observant un peu plus minutieusement ; c'était un homme aux traits tirés, la trentaine peut-être, qui sentait la lessive propre et la cigarette, paradoxalement - car il est souvent associé aux personnes sentant le tabac d'être négligé, ou d'avoir une mauvaise hygiène de vie. Mais cette odeur mélangée à celle des vêtements propres changeait toute la perspective et laissait une expression floue et intrigante de qui était cette personne. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais lui recouvrait une partie de son visage, frustrant Eren qui voulait continuer son introspection matinale de cet inconnu du 3ème étage. Cependant, son perfecto en cuir, ses chaussures pointues du même matériau, son sac en toile qu'il portait sur son épaule et le livre qu'il empoignait avec sa main droite participait à son allure plutôt singulière, à une aura qui faisait qu'on devait se souvenir de lui quand on le rencontrait. D'ailleurs, à quel point ce type était-il accro ou taré pour continuer son bouquin même dans un ascenseur, endroit où finalement on ne reste que quelques secondes ? C'est surtout que ce n'était plus commun de nos jours, conclut l'étudiant. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard parcourir le dos large de cet homme avec la lassitude pointée de curiosité qui nous prend quand on a rien d'autre pour combler notre attention. Alors que son esprit divaguait en tentant de distinguer quelques mots sur l'ouvrage que l'homme lisait, il ne remarqua pas que l'ascenseur s'était stoppé, et surtout pas au bon endroit. Il fut brutalement rattrapé par la réalité quand l'inconnu prit la parole d'une voix rauque, ce qui fit sursauter d'avantage Eren - qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler.

\- Oy, c'est quoi ce merdier.

Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de se demander "Super, qu'est-ce qu'il manque encore à cette journée de merde pour qu'elle le soit encore plus ?" - car oui, en ce moment se plaindre était son passe-temps - mais l'homme frappa d'un coup violent dans les commandes de l'ascenseur. Eren ne savait pas comment réagir, car son poing avait paru d'une telle force, et les parois de la cabine avaient vraiment tremblé. La brutalité qui s'émanait de cet individu autant dans sa voix, glaciale, et de son geste le laissait pantois. L'inconnu jura dans un murmure, puis se retourna vers Eren, semblant enfin apercevoir sa présence - la première fois depuis qu'ils se croisaient occasionnellement. Mais quand il croisa son regard, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines ; la couleur de ses yeux le frappèrent. Ils étaient d'un gris translucide, hivernal, mais pourtant il se sentait brûlé par leur contact. Des picotements désagréables lui parcoururent l'échine et il eut un haut-le-cœur. Eren n'avait jamais vu d'yeux pareils et ils semblaient cacher sous la couleur mystique de leurs iris de nombreuses expériences que le jeune homme eut immédiatement l'amère avidité de vouloir savoir. Le brun, même si en dessous de ses pupilles aciers se trouvaient un nez aquilin et une mâchoire à couper au couteau, avait un charme délicat, subtil. Cela frappa Eren encore une fois cette singularité qui lui était propre, cet étrange mélange entre la rudesse et la douceur. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi cet individu l'intriguait tant depuis qu'il le croisait dans l'espace confiné de cet ascenseur. Il se sentait désemparé et trouvait que tout ça avait l'air franchement irréel, toutes les choses que ce gars provoquait dans son bide.

\- Hé, gamin. Ça arrive souvent, ce genre de trucs ?

Tu parles de l'effet que ton regard a sur mon corps ? Parce que si c'est ça, sache que ça n'arrive vraiment jamais et que ça n'a rien de norm- Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de lui répondre là maintenant, parce qu'il commençait à divaguer gravement et qu'il était vraiment intimidé par le charisme de cet homme et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il allait probablement regretter ce qu'il allait répondre. Mais ses tergiversions furent coupées courts car une secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba contre le torse de l'inconnu, qui lui fut aussi projeté durement contre la paroi de la cabine. Eren se sentit mourir de honte, et il tenta de se relever quand il eut conscience que l'homme dont il ne connaissait rien le retenait avec une poigne de fer. Il se paralysa. La chaleur qui émanait de ses paumes contre son sweat lui renvoya un frisson dans le dos. Il sentit un souffle saccadé contre sa joue et quand Eren releva la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il était à une distance peu raisonnable d'un visage pâle et de lèvres agréablement roses. Il voyait d'ici le grain de sa peau, et elle avait l'air si douce. Ses mains étaient malencontreusement posées contre le torse du brun, et tout dans cette situation donnait à Eren envie de mourir dans l'instant. Il sentait d'ici l'odeur musquée d'une très fine trace d'eau de toilette, peut-être une effluve de la veille, ainsi qu'une haleine de café. Il en avait la tête qui tournait. Seulement, il entendit l'homme tressaillir et il eut soudain la violente impression d'avoir violé et l'intimité de cet inconnu et la sienne, alors il se releva maladroitement en envoyant valser son téléphone qui était toujours dans sa main jusqu'à maintenant et s'empressa de dire, pour couper court au malaise :

\- Je... je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, et euh... ça arrive souvent et, vaut mieux prendre les escaliers. Pardonaurevoir-

Puis il prit la fuite le plus vite qu'il put, l'ascenseur s'étant débloqué durant la secousse et les portes n'ayant pas tardé à s'ouvrir.

Le visage entièrement cramoisi, des sueurs froides dans le dos, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les mains tremblantes et l'esprit embrumé, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne voulait plus jamais savoir ce qui manquait à sa journée pour qu'elle soit encore plus merdique qu'à son état actuel, surtout si ça prenait en compte se foutre une honte monumentale en tombant dans les bras du centre de ses pensées depuis quelques temps a.k.a. l'inconnu le plus troublant qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

***

\- Eren, tu veux toujours pas nous expliquer pourquoi tu es arrivé comme si tu venais de croiser Pixis à poil en train de faire une partie d'échec avec le doyen de la fac ? s'exaspéra Connie tandis que Sasha se pointait avec le déjeuner.

Le concerné fit un bruit digne de Godzilla en trifouillant pour la énième fois de la journée son sac.

\- Bordel, mais OÙ j'ai mis ce putain de portable de mer-

\- OK, très bien, on ne saura jamais. Armin, t'en sais plus ?

Le petit blond était celui qui connaissait le mieux Eren.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait vu son ami se ternir peu à peu. C'est vrai qu'avec la fin du lycée, c'était la fin d'une ère ; les soirées entre potes éméchées où on finit par se demander quelle est la raison de l'existence des humains sur Terre ou par être en train de sonner à tous les interphones en se marrant comme des hyènes. Il y a aussi les inoubliables et longs moments en cours où ce que dit le prof a autant d'intérêt que de regarder la décomposition d'un poisson mort, ou encore la bouffe pourrie de la cantine. Aussi ennuyeux que ces moments étaient sur le coup, ils sont tissés tous ensemble pour constituer un panel de souvenirs qui quand tu ne les vis plus, te plongent dans une douce mélancolie. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Armin. Il avait toujours été un grand optimiste. Mais il connaissait Eren, il le savait excessif et sensible. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler avec lui depuis la rentrée n'étant pas dans la même fac, mais il ne donnait plus beaucoup de nouvelles, et il était souvent éteint, comme en veille.

\- T'es sûr que tu l'as pas oublié à la maison ? demanda doucement Mikasa, la seule qui portait de l'attention à l'agitation d'Eren.

\- Mais non ! Je l'avais en sortant de... oh.

Armin sortit de ses réflexions en voyant le teint de son ami en face de lui prendre une teinte pivoine. Celui-ci se claqua le front avec la paume de sa main, et abandonna enfin son sac en le laissant tomber sur le sol.

\- J'espère qu'il y est encore. Mais quel con, chuchota-t-il finalement pour lui-même en croquant dans son burger.

Le petit blond arqua un sourcil, légèrement soucieux. Le vrai Eren était-il sur la voie de retour ? Il semblait que cet éclat de vie au fond dans ses grands yeux verts était revenu.

***

Eren se sentait un peu mieux. Un sourire léger ornait ses lèvres décharnées par le froid d'octobre, et il avait l'esprit vif, quoique soulagé par une ou deux bières à la cerise. Il avait passé la soirée avec ses amis après cette journée étrange et il avait pu se changer les idées. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, cela l'arrangeait de rentrer à cette heure-ci - il était aux alentours d'une heure, sa sœur était rentrée plus tôt - car peut-être bêtement, il pensait ne pas croiser l'inconnu de ce matin ainsi. Il ne savait pas s'il appréciait voir son quotidien bousculé de la sorte ; au début de cette journée, il se plaignait pourtant du contraire. Mais il aimait ce petit bourdonnement dans son ventre et cette spontanéité qui nous est propre quand nous sommes pris de court par les choses qui nous arrivent. Il avait presque oublié ce sentiment, ce ressenti d'être surpris ; il avait pris l'habitude acide que plus rien ne le surprenne.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier du bâtiment et qu'il sortit ses clés, une petite vague d'excitation ou d'appréhension lui serra les entrailles au souvenir de la scène de ce matin, même s'il savait sa réaction puérile. A tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur en manquant de se ramasser sur le sol plusieurs fois. Même s'il voulait retrouver son téléphone, il considéra utile d'emprunter les escaliers, suivant le conseil qu'il avait lui-même donné dans la matinée. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il appuya sur la poignée de la porte menant aux étages, il resta bloqué. En effet il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une feuille avait été négligemment scotchée à cet endroit indiquant :

_"Escaliers en travaux, prendre l'ascenseur ou sortie de secours exceptionnellement_

_Réparé demain dans la journée_

_Merci de votre compréhension et désolé du dérangement, le concierge."_

Eren crut d'abord à une blague. Cela faisait depuis plus de cinq ans que l'ascenseur menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque utilisation - mais tout le monde s'était habitué - et c'était les escaliers qui leur faisaient faux bon. Ce bâtiment est bien trop vieux, s'exaspéra Eren. Alors, sans grande conviction, il entreprit d'utiliser l'ascenseur quand il entendit la porte principale derrière lui claquer. Il se figea. Un cling retentissant sonna, et les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent. Il s'empressa de s'y engouffrer sans se retourner en faisant taire son affolement, ne voulant pas y croire. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, se trouvait bien l'inconnu du 3ème étage qui entra à sa suite dans la machine de ferraille. En appuyant sur le nombre correspondant à son étage, il lui frôla l'épaule. Il était une heure passée du matin, Eren avait un peu bu, il était paniqué et fatigué, alors il hoqueta de surprise à ce contact qui l'avait électrifié. En découvrant l'ombre d'un rictus moqueur sur le visage de l'homme, il semblait que quelqu'un avait provoqué une explosion dans son estomac, et il eut soudain très chaud. Il devait très mal cacher ses agitations intérieures car son voisin lâcha ce qui devait être un semblant de rire et quand Eren osa le regarder, il était adossé contre la paroi, les bras croisés et les yeux, ses putains d'yeux le dévisageaient. Ils le dévisageaient avec un regard si puissant qu'Eren ne comprit plus rien. Ce regard lui procurait des émotions physiques qu'il le stimulait tant qu'il en redemanderait presque si ça ne le rendait pas dans un état pathétique.

\- T'en tires une tronche. J'espère que tu nous fais pas un bad trip, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'appeler les pompiers, là.

Le son de sa voix fit éclater la bulle de pensées dans laquelle l'étudiant brumeux s'était enfoui. Il n'arrivait pas à penser clair, quand il sentait que l'autre lui portait de l'attention. Sa façon de parler le choqua un peu ; ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant, il le tutoyait sans d'autre forme de procès.

\- Je... non pas du tout. C'est... vraiment pas mon délire.

L'ascenseur se secoua et se stoppa déjà. Ça y était, la tentative de conversation était déjà terminée, et Eren fut tellement frustré que l'homme n'habita pas au dernier étage qu'il en aurait chialé s'il était d'avantage bourré. Mais ce que fit l'inconnu stupéfiât Eren : aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il posa son pied au travers de la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se refermer, leur faisant gagner quelques secondes avant de retourner à leurs vies futilement banales et certainement diamétralement opposées.

\- J'préfère ça.

Et ils restèrent silencieux. Les bruits qui subsistaient n'étaient que ceux des portes qui se plaignaient de ne pas pouvoir se refermer, et de l'ampoule qui clignotait au dessus du cerveau en surchauffe d'Eren. Pourquoi ce moment se passait-il ? Comment avait-il eu lieu ? Cet homme avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir s'en aller ; il était un morveux comme il y avait de plus normal, il était tard et Eren était instable. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. C'était impressionnant : l'étudiant percevait toute la complexité et la lenteur des secondes, et ne se projetait plus dans rien. Il ne pensait ni au passé, ni au futur. Impressionnant, c'est le mot. C'est-à-dire : "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Mais comment ? Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Qui es-tu ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que faisons-nous là ?".

\- Au fait.

Eren releva les yeux et il crut apercevoir une expression d'hésitation à travers le visage de l'homme, ce visage pourtant habituellement immaculé d'émotions parasites, au contraire du plus jeune. Mais il plongea sa main dans la poche de veste et en sortit un objet noir, rectangle, et la lumière tamisée se refléta dedans. Mon téléphone.

\- Fais gaffe, la prochaine fois, dit-il en le lui tendant, et la phrase lui apparut comme un double-sens.

\- Ouais... merci.

Il prit le portable des mains de l'homme, et normalement, ce dernier aurait dû partir, les portes auraient dû se refermer, et l'étudiant aurait dû aller se coucher, une boule de frustration logée solidement au creux de son ventre d'avoir encore une fois achevé une journée insatisfait et pleins de regrets.

Cependant, cela différa quelque peu : l'inconnu caressa du bout des doigts et si rapidement les mains d'Eren pendant leur contact qu'il crut l'avoir halluciné. Mais l'expression indescriptible sur le visage de cet homme ne le trompa pas et lui serra même les entrailles pour une raison qui lui échappait : c'était un mélange entre de la mélancolie et de la douleur, accentuant encore une fois ce fossé entre ses gestes d'une douceur infinie et ses propos mâchés et brutaux. Puis, il se retourna et partit comme il était venu, derrière les portes de cet ascenseur.

***

Eren se retournait encore et encore, dans ses draps. Un fouillis nauséeux d'émotions et de réflexions lui tambourinaient le crâne depuis qu'il était rentré. Il était essoufflé mentalement. Ses pensées étaient tournées inconsciemment vers cet inconnu, ses cheveux noirs ébènes, ses épaules larges et ses yeux cernés. Il se voyait caresser sa peau à son tour, ses mains et ses côtes ; il préférait se dire qu'il rêvait, et qu'il ne fantasmait pas vraiment en pleine conscience de cause. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voyait leurs mèches emmêlées et les jambes pêle-mêles, leurs rires essoufflés confondus et leurs habits échoués sur le sol se confondant avec la couleur du carrelage. Il le voyait lui sourire, lui frôler les mains, embrasser ses paumes, caresser ses doigts. Caresser ses doigts. Du bout des doigts, de la pulpe des doigts. Partout. Partout.

_Was it you who I saw in the cold?  
My heart was almost shaking  
Was it you who I could never hold?  
Your eyes weren't made for waiting_

_Was it you who never got old?_

_They say you found a home in the wind  
And every blow was magic to the skin_

_Was it you who I saw?_  
Was it you who I saw?  
Was it you? 

Eren sursauta. Il était en sueurs, son T-Shirt était trempé et il avait froid. Sa couette avait dû être éjectée pendant la nuit, et elle gisait sur le sol. Sur son carrelage blanc.

Il devint rouge pivoine des orteils jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

Il envoya valser son oreiller d'un geste rageur, et décida qu'il allait engueuler celui qui avait choisi ce maudit réveil. _And every blow was magic to the skin._ Il frissonna.

Il déverrouilla son téléphone d'un coup de pouce - il n'avait pas de code, il oubliait tout le temps - et il allait éteindre cette satanée chanson qui était censée le réveiller de bonne humeur quand il faillit faire tomber son téléphone de surprise. Sur son écran, un nouveau contact avait été enregistré :

"Levi"

Eren ne connaissait pas de Levi.


End file.
